


Grand Pas De Deux

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [11]
Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Community: seasonofkink, Dirty Talk, Distractions, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Footsies, Friendly Rivalry, Grifting, Kisses, Poker, Revenge, Seduction, Teasing, age kink, poker as a kink, short cons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Victoria and Ed have turned competitive flirting into an artform as they run rings around their marks and take everything they have.





	Grand Pas De Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likecharity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/gifts).



> Written for my 2019 seasonofkink bingo prompt ‘dirty talk’. My card and notes are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html).
> 
> This is all likecharity’s fault for reading [House of Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079854) and commenting that with all the poker, she was now headcanoning Victoria into this world. I couldn’t get the idea out of my head either bc let’s face it, Victoria’s hot and I am here for her owning men by playing rigged poker matches with them with Ed's help, so here we are. :D

You’d be forgiven for thinking they were the only two left at the table, given how intensely they were looking at each other. Ed knew he had a good hand, probably the best he’d had all evening, but that wasn’t the point. That would be going off the script, and his cut of the winnings depended on him sticking to the script. He wasn’t there to win, he was there to rig the deck so that Victoria could get the revenge she wanted, and Ed was fine with that. He was good at that.   
  
The flirting was, however, a very nice bonus. Not that you’d know if you looked at Victoria’s face. She was a professional, after all. But this wasn’t like the usual games they played where they weren’t rigged and weren’t set up to ruin someone. This was where it became a performance between them. A dance, if you will. It was the little things, like the way she ran her fingers over the cards in her hand, or sat back, looking totally relaxed as she smiled at Ed in that one little moment their target wasn’t looking at them. That deep laugh when Ed told a joke to disguise an ever so small sleight of hand. That moment, just now, as she gently brushed his leg with her foot.   
  
Ed took a sip of whisky, glanced at the man beside him, knowing exactly what cards he was playing. He didn’t know why she wanted to punish him. He never asked, that was none of his business. This was the last hand of the round. He could see the sweat on the man’s forehead. Now, for the final dance.   
  
“So, are you all in?” Victoria said, her voice all sharp and to the point.   
  
“All in you? Of course, that’s what we’re doing later, right?” Ed said with a smirk.   
  
She laughed. Her foot made its way to his groin. “Oh, I’ll clean you out here, little boy, then have you bowing at my feet, begging me to let you come anywhere near me.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, you’d like to see me on my knees, wouldn’t you? I think I’d like you better out of that dress,” Ed said.  
  
She sat back, rubbing a finger around the rim of her drink as she eyed him over the table. She took a bundle of notes and threw them on the table. “That’s another ten. Still think you can win, little boy?”   
  
Ed eyed his own stack of money, considering his position, even though he knew exactly what he needed to do. He glanced at the man again, seeing him idly counting what little he had left. Ed matched her bet and added another five. “Fifteen. I’m confident. What about you, sir? Are you all in?”  
  
The man looked at him, and then looked at Victoria. To his credit, he didn’t look stressed. But Ed could tell he probably was.   
  
“Maybe, when I win, I’ll just lie you down on all of my winnings and fuck you senseless. I know you like it rough, don’t you?” Ed said.  
  
Victoria ever so slightly bit her lip as she gazed at him. They both knew this was the closer. Not long now before they could send this tosser off crying about his loss and go and fuck each other, and the sexual tension was sky high. There was a part of Ed that really wanted to just throw in the towel and fuck her now, but he was a good boy, and he wasn’t going to ruin this for her by winning. He had to throw the match, even though he had the better hand.   
  
“I’ll show you rough, little boy. You won’t know what’s hit you when I’m scratching my nails down your cock before I suck it dry,” Victoria said.  
  
“You say that like you think I won’t enjoy that if it means I get to see you kneeling at my feet,” Ed said.  
  
All this flirting was a distraction, of course. Sometimes, they got a lot more explicit than this, but their mark tonight didn’t need it. Ed smiled as he slammed his cards down and gave up.  
  
“I’m out. I’m done with you two. Take it. Take it all. I’m clearly not going to win tonight. Might as well get out with some grain of dignity!” he said, clearly angry about losing so badly all night.  
  
Victoria laughed, and her expression turned dark as she caught his gaze. “You’d better not fuck with me again, or it’ll be triple the losses next time, you hear? And perhaps then I’ll tell your wife exactly what you did to me, hmm?”  
  
He scowled as he stood and grasped what was left of his cash and stormed out. Victoria let herself really laugh then, now that it was over. Ed, too, set his cards down and laughed. Some marks were too easy to rile up.   
  
Victoria sat back, and finished her drink. “God, what a pathetic little man he really is. It’s always those little worms who think they’re entitled to me, and they’re always the ones I love ripping off the most.”  
  
“There’s a part of me that would love watching you tread all over them. Now that would be hot,” Ed said.  
  
Victoria shot him an amused look. “Oh, I think I’d rather tread all over you. I did win, after all, so that means I get to make you kneel tonight. Come on, little boy, mummy needs to take you to bed now.”  
  
“Fuck.” Ed finished his drink. She was older than him, after all, but she had a huge sexual appetite, and Ed was willing to keep working with her as long as she was willing to keep fucking him.   
  
“That’s what’s happening, boy. You’re going to lie there and I’ll take everything from you. You’ve got me all worked up and I’ll ride you until I’m done,” Victoria said.   
  
Ed stood and helped her bundle all the cash up and pack it into a bag. God, he loved the smell of it. She grasped his hand and slipped it up and inside her dress, where he could feel just how wet she really was.   
  
“See what you’ve done to me. I do hope you’re going to fix that,” Victoria said.  
  
“Of course. Where do you want me this time? On the table? Against the wall? Are you going to pin me down on that billiards table? Maybe you’ll tie me up again?” Ed said, willing to tease her as much as she was teasing him, and not just with his voice, but with his fingers. That was part of the game, after all. They could never just have sex like normal people. They had to relentlessly tease each other first, and that only happened with a long poker match where they were both the last two standing. And if she won, God, the sex was so good Ed was sure he was in Heaven. He was getting even harder now just thinking about it.   
  
She pulled him into a hard kiss, her hand grasping his shirt hard. “I don’t care, just get your cock in me now, little boy. I can’t wait tonight.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
